


Sam/Gabriel Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing of Sam/Gabriel from Supernatural.Warnings: torture, dark themes





	1. Figure It Out

He’s struck by the sight the archangel makes when he finds him – beautiful and horrifying, devastatingly broken.

 

He’s unconscious, pinned like a butterfly and hanging from his beautiful, broken wings, feet not quite touching the ground as his body sags against the wall, his weight pulling at the bloody red gashes where the nails went in. But his chest is still rising and falling – shallow and too-fast and Sam really doesn’t even know if angels _need_ to breathe, but the fact that Gabriel is breathing has to be a _good_ sign, right?

 

Sam wraps an arm around him under his shoulders, and the archangel startles to consciousness with a shuddering breath, flinching away. He’s blindfolded, so Sam speaks softly next to his ear, supporting him with one arm and already reaching for one of the bloodied spikes with the other.

 

“Shh… it’s just me, it’s Sam… I’ve got you. Just… easy, all right? Gonna get you out of here…”

 

The smaller body slumps against his chest with relief, and Sam can feel Gabriel trembling, holds onto him a little tighter as he pulls out the first nail. Gabriel buries a yelp of pain against Sam’s shirt, and Sam cradles his head, shushing him and soothing him for a moment before turning his attention toward the other wing.

 

The archangel collapses into Sam’s arms, shuddering and gasping and struggling not to scream with agony as his battered, blood-streaked wings drop weakly to the floor. His hands clutch weakly at Sam’s arms when Sam runs a gentle hand down his bare back, whispering reassurance in his ear as he raises both hands to carefully untie the knot that holds the cloth over his eyes.

 

“It’s all right… you’re safe now… just a few minutes longer, all right? Gotta get out of here, okay?”

 

Gabriel nods, pulling his abused wings in tight against his back, and Sam scoops him up into his arms, holding onto him tight as he slips out of the dank, underground room and up the damp earthen stairs. Dean is waiting at the top, where he’s been keeping watch to make sure no one was coming. Now, he covers them, still watchful, protective, while Sam carries Gabriel to the Impala and slides him across the back seat before climbing in beside him.

 

It’s only once the car is moving, and his head is resting against Sam’s knee, his shattered wings sprawled gracelessly in the floorboard of the vehicle, that Gabriel finally, fully breaks down, trembling violently as his body is shaken with sobs.

 

Sam just holds him and whispers to him, stroking his hair, his back, and ever so cautiously, his wings, as he makes promises that neither one of them is sure he can keep.

 

Only once the angel has finally drifted into unconsciousness, Dean finally speaks up from the front seat, uncertain and almost apologetic.

 

“Do we even know what to do with his wings like that, Sammy? I mean – are we even sure we can help him?”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam says softly, running his fingers tenderly through Gabriel’s dark hair. “We’ll figure it out.”


	2. Sweet (One Sentence)

Everything _hurts_ more as a human - ordinary things he never thought about before, like migraines and stomach flu and sore muscles after a long walk... the loneliness of being lost and confused in a world he doesn't really understand; but then, what good things there are, are _better_ , too, like the soothing heat of a long bath, and the taste of his favorite candy... and the sweetness of Sam Winchester's kiss.


	3. Flying (One Sentence)

The only time he remembers what it felt like to have wings is when he's surrendering himself into Sam's arms.


	4. Sting (Two Sentences)

"I'm _sorry!_ " he cries out, following Sam out into the hallway, hoping that his night's conquest will have the good sense to stay in the bedroom and out of sight - Sam's already seen more than enough; he catches Sam's arm but Sam turns and grabs him and slams him into the wall, the fury of betrayal dark in his eyes.  
  
Gabriel braces himself, prepared to absorb Sam's hurt and anger; he's ready for the sting of a deserved slap across his face - but he's not ready for the cold disgust that creeps into Sam's eyes, the derisive hiss of dismissal as Sam finally, simply lets him go... and walks away.


	5. Towel (30 Words)

The steaming shower's just for pleasure, anyway. He can blink himself dry - so doesn't bother with the traditional towel around his waist.  
  
He's fairly certain Sam's enjoying the show, anyway.


	6. Sweet

"You know, there's something a little strange about an angel of the Lord whose favorite holiday is Halloween."   
  
Gabriel starts to answer around the mouthful of chewy sweetness he's working on, but all that comes out is a garbled sound, so he stops, swallows, and tries again.   
  
"Rampant trickery and all the candy you can eat? What's not to love?"   
  
Sam smiles, taking the basket of candy from Gabriel's hands and placing it on the table before pushing him back against the wall with both hands. Gabriel's breath catches and he looks up at Sam, wide-eyed. Sam's eyes are drawn to the tiny trace of chocolate that lingers on the archangel's lower lip.   
  
"The fact that _somebody_ needs to learn to share," he replies with a smirk before closing in and claiming his sweet and tempting prize.


	7. Power Blackout

"Shit." Gabriel looks up at Sam, wide-eyed. "I don't know what that thing was, but it was really powerful; my powers are _still_ shut down - total archangel power blackout."   
  
"But... we killed it," Sam frowns. "They'll come back, right?"   
  
"Pretty sure," Gabriel nods, glances up at Sam, biting his lip uncertainly. "Hope so..."  
  
Sam considers his response for a moment, staring down at the floor, before a slow smile spreads across his face, and when Sam looks up and meets Gabriel's gaze with a light of wicked delight in his eyes - Gabriel suddenly understands why he's smiling.   
  
A moment later, Sam's shoved him up against the wall hard enough to knock the breath from his body, all strong hands and warm, soft lips overwhelming Gabriel's at-the-moment-very-human body with too much sensation to process.   
  
"Okay, okay, hold up, you fucking caveman," Gabriel protests, pushing at Sam's shoulders and feeling a rush of excitement at the realization of how ineffective are his efforts; when Sam stops long enough to look at him, breathless and questioning, eyes dark with lust, Gabe arches an eyebrow and smirks at him. "Any chance we can move this to the bed?"


End file.
